


When your friends walk in.

by digthewriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Bucky Barnes's Plums, Bucky Barnes's Plums were the Inspiration, Digital Art, Draco is not amused, Fanart, HP: EWE, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 10:55:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6953710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco is not amused. Harry is just glad he has a bowl of plums to hide behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When your friends walk in.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [firethesound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firethesound/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on my [Tumblr](http://digtheshipper.tumblr.com/post/144856229001) ♥


End file.
